La vida muerta de una caricatura
by Gremlin Oswald
Summary: Las caricaturas son creadas para divertir y entretener a los niños, se dice que un dibujo animado es incapaz de morir...pero eso es una simple mentira, un dibujo muere cuando es olvidado, Courtney tendrá que descubrirse a si misma y saber si en realidad es como la hicieron o es capaz de cambiar. Bienvenida al Paramo el infierno de las caricaturas animadas.


Aquí gente buenas tardes su escritor menos conocido les presenta una historia nueva, esta historia es algo que tenia en mente desde hace tiempo, pero no sabia como...planificarla bien, mas que nada porque tuve que pensar en el protagonista así que pues espero les guste y disfrútenlo.

* * *

**_La vida muerta de una Caricatura_**

**_Prologo: La muerte de una Caricatura_**

Se dice que un dibujo animado es incapaz de morir, no importa el daño físico que uno reciba ustedes mismos lo han visto, Lucas, Bugs, Mickey, Woody legendas de las caricaturas que siguen vivas no importa cuanto daño reciban porque son caricaturas y fueron creadas para resistir cualquier cosa, después de todo fuimos creados a partir de pintura y trazos, un dibujo animado solo es creado para entretener a las masas, simples seres que tenemos un destino fijo, muchos no nos creerán, pero nosotros tenemos un corazón, ser amados por nuestros fans, ser recordados y queridos al darle una sonrisa o una carcajada, eso nos mantiene vivos, nos da un corazón y el proposito para dar alegría…pero…¿Qué pasa cuando nuestra serie termina?.

Un dibujo animado seguirá viviendo y tendrá un corazón se podría decir que tienen una vida propia, pero…¿Cuándo son olvidados?

Como dije antes un dibujo animado es incapaz de morir y eso…Es la peor mentira que les pueden decir…un dibujo animado muere cuando cae en el olvido, incluso cuando un dibujo animado termina su recuerdo sigue vivo, pero cuando es poco a poco olvidado por sus fans es cuando verdaderamente uno muere.

Es por esa razón que cree un lugar, donde aquellas creaciones que nunca fueron utilizadas o al final ya nadie las recuerdas tuvieran un lugar donde poder vivir, al principio fue un lugar feliz para aquellas creaciones olvidadas, no fue hasta que una caricatura en particular llego y al ser negado de la fama y fortuna que cree haberse merecido hizo de aquel feliz lugar una pesadilla en el futuro, aquel lugar donde las caricaturas podían correr y ser felices, pronto se volvió un lugar deprimente y lúgubre…un lugar que paso a ser conocido por sus habitantes como el Paramo una especie de infierno para las caricaturas.

Han pasado alrededor de 77 años desde lo ocurrido en el mundo que yo mismo cree, he visto venir e ir muchas caricaturas, pero esta…al parecer tenia algo especial, no sabia en aquel momento que esta muchacha podría liberar al paramo regresándolo a su gloria o si terminaría por empeorarlo todo, un dibujo animado que al paso de los años que tenia viva sufrió algunos cambios de personalidad de una simple chica perfeccionista que a pesar de todo se gano el cariño de su publico al grado de convertirla en una desagradable persona, pero al parecer era la única salvación que quedaba para salvar aquel infierno y regresarlo a su gloria.

Su nombre es simplemente conocido como Courtney y esta es su historia.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Como pudieron notar esta historia es un poco rara (Bueno creo que es realmente rara) ya que se desarrolla en un lugar donde acaban aquellos dibujos olvidados, se preguntaran porque Courtney es la protagonista y no hay problema pienso responderlos.

Verán Courtney...no era tan mala en la primera temporada era la tipica chica A, pero aun así nos mostró que ella se divertía mas cuando estaba con Duncan, puede que siempre quisiera ser la que mandaba pero aun así nos gusto y nos divirtió eso es lo que nos gusto de ella...entonces vinieron los cambios...horribles cambios, Courtney termino convirtiéndose en una chica desalmada y sin corazón capas de hacer todo por ganar o vengarse de Duncan y Gwen, Courtney de todos ellos creo que fue de las que sufrieron un cambio de actitud.

Esa es la razón ya que Courtney se podría decir que es tanto mala pero buena al mismo tiempo, esta historia se podría decir que tendrá caminos múltiples ocasiones en las que Courtney decidirá si quedarse neutra, hacer una buena acción o una acción errónea y eso quiero que lo decidan ustedes, habrá algunos capítulos donde dejare que ustedes voten por los momentos en los que Courtney elegirá de una vez lo digo habrá tres finales dependiendo de cual eligan, Courtney escapa del Paramo y lo deja a su suerte, Courtney lo salva o Courtney termina cayendo en la demencia y locura.

Este es el prologo y pronto continuare con ella y espero que me apoyen, por ahora me despido cuídense todos, este fics esta mas bien basado en el concepto básico que se tenia del juego Epic Mickey, si quieren saber como es mas o menos el Paramo busquen Epic Mickey en Google y verán mas o menos lo que tengo planeado, otra cosa aparecen personajes de Isla del Drama pero son los diseños que se tenían planeados para Camp Tv.


End file.
